The Bourne Recruitment
by EagleStrike1
Summary: Desmond Miles meets Jason Bourne, a former Black-ops agent that has gone rogue. Armed with skills and intellect, Desmond and Bourne team up to fight and expose a Private Military that has been hired to kill the two men for unknown reasons.(Story will focus more on AC Universe than Bourne storyline)
1. Leap of Faith

**Who is Jason Bourne?**

* * *

"Who is Jason Bourne?" Desmond asked Rebecca as he listened to the audio log carefully. She shrugged and returned back to her computer. Desmond played the audio log again.

" _This is Ocelot12. I am recording this and uploading it to the Abstergo server. I have found the person who killed a Templar sleeper in Prague two days ago. His name is Jason Bourne. However, he is not a member of the Assassin Order as we initially believed him to be. He's a rogue American Black-ops agent. Part of a CIA program called 'Treadstone'. He was believed to have been involved in the Wombosi Assassination in France a couple years back. I am recording this now because I believe Bourne has identified me as well. He could be he-"_

The log stopped there. Desmond listened to it all over again and took off the headphones. He let out a low whistle and recalled everything that had happened in the past few hours.

It started when Rebecca intercepted an outgoing signal in Prague. She tracked it to a secret Abstergo server and accessed the files; in this case, the audio log. The recording had been done through a poor microphone and the audio had not been clear. Rebecca and Shaun had worked patiently for hours to clean the audio file.

Desmond had paid a visit to the hotel room where this log had been recorded. There was nothing there. No sign of a struggle, no forced entry, nothing. This puzzled him. Desmond had not seen anyone perform a cleanup job this well other than Assassin specialists. Whoever killed the Templar was clearly a professional. Not only had he managed to kill a highly trained Templar agent but also managed to clean up the body well. But Desmond had an unfair advantage in this field. He concentrated for a few seconds and activated his Eagle vision. Immediately, stains of blood became visible on the floor. The Templar's body had been dragged through the room and stuffed inside a wardrobe. The body was gone by now. He had little doubt that the body had been taken by Templars. They were probably watching this place now. Desmond exited through the windows into the pool below.

He had returned to find the audio log cleaned up.

"This Jason Bourne. What have you got about him so far?" Desmond asked Rebecca again. She swirled around in her chair and replied, "Nothing! That's what pisses me of so much. I accessed a CIA server and found nothing. I've looked everywhere and have found nothing."

Shaun chuckled at Rebecca's frustration and spoke. "Maybe we've been going at it the wrong way. I checked the hotel's surveillance footage and 4 minutes worth of surveillance footage has been wiped out. Courtesy of Mr. Jason Bourne I believe. However there was a demonstration going outside the hotel all day today. The whole event was covered by the local media. If we can get footage of people who entered and exited the hotel at the 4 minutes time-frame, we can narrow down the suspects and maybe identify Bourne."

Desmond nodded. "Good thinking Shaun."

Shaun grinned and thankfully spared the group from another clever quip about himself.

The Assassins got to work. Shaun, Rebecca and Desmond checked through the day's media coverage. The trio looked carefully through the footage and Desmond found something odd immediately.

"There!" He paused the screen and pointed out to a man with short, cropped hair and a narrowly set face. He was wearing a long black overcoat and black pants.

"What's odd about that guy? Could be a Goth. Or a Devil worshipper." Shaun replied.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and Desmond pointed to the man's overcoat pocket.

"Don't you see, the pocket is torn. And not just torn but ripped open."

Desmond chose a footage shot from the opposite angle and scrolled back approximately 4 minutes before the other footage. The man in the overcoat walked in with a perfectly stitched pocket.

Rebecca looked carefully and replied, "I don't know Desmond. This still doesn't prove anything. He could have just caught the pocket on a door knob and ripped it open."

Desmond sighed and replied, "Maybe. Look we don't have any leads about this guy or who he is. But this is a potential lead. So can we just focus on it? We can track him for a while. If he doesn't pan out well, we'll let it go. Deal?"

Rebecca nodded and so did Shaun. The traffic cameras picked up the suspect getting inside a cab. Rebecca ran the number plate of the cab and hacked into the cab service's company server. They had detailed GPS logs of their cabs. Rebecca tracked down the suspect's drop off point to a small hotel near a busy street. Desmond dressed into a comfortable pair of jeans, a windproof jacket and flexible sneakers. He then made his way to the hotel where the suspected Jason Bourne had gotten off at. He had not told Rebecca and Shaun but Desmond had also carried a USP. 45 with a Suppressor. He had a spare magazine and was also wearing Kevlar. Desmond was convinced this guy was Jason Bourne, whether the others believed him or not.

The hotel was shabby and run-down. It had 2 floors and Desmond waited till nightfall to approach it. He was halfway out the door when he saw several SUVs pull up on the other side of the road. He ducked down inside the seats as he recognized the armed men getting off the vehicle. They were Templars!

Slowly, he raised his head a few inches and inspected the surroundings. The men carried MP5s with suppressors and were moving towards the hotel carefully. Luckily, they were focused on the hotel and not the street. Desmond got out of the car quietly and ran silently across the street. He hid behind the Templar SUV and planned his next course of action. The Templars were here for the same reason he was. For Jason Bourne. Although he wasn't sure if they knew the man to be Bourne or were confirming a hunch like Shaun and Rebecca believed he was doing. In any case, Desmond was not taking any chances. He drew out the handgun and readied himself. The Templars carefully made their way up the stairs to the second floor. 2 men waited at the bottom of the staircase while 3 moved to the farthest room. 2 of them moved to either side of the door and readied as the third kicked the door wide open. The three men rushed in immediately. Desmond took this opportunity. He walked out of cover and fired 3 shots. The two Templars guarding the staircase fell to the ground. They were too concentrated on the upstairs and had forgotten to check behind them. Desmond quickly ran to them and holstered his own gun. The men upstairs would be ready for a firefight, a handgun would not do. He picked up an MP5 and made his way upstairs. Sounds of crashing could be heard and Desmond only hoped Bourne was fighting. He was right. Bourne was efficiently fighting the three Templars, his body just a blur as he landed punch after punch in the bodies of the Templars. Desmond waited till Bourne had knocked out two of his opponents and crawled out of cover, firing a neat shot in the skull of the third. Bourne had excellent reflexes. He reached for an MP5 himself and aimed it at Desmond.

"Who are you?" he asked in a calm voice.

"A friend" Desmond replied.

Desmond lowered the gun and slowly walked into the light. A look of recognition passed through Bourne's face.

He steadied the gun, never lowering it.

"I've seen your face. A man I fought before was looking through a set of wanted posters with your face on it. Who are you?"

Desmond smiled and replied, "Desmond. Desmond Miles."

Bourne looked at Desmond carefully, evaluating the stranger. He wasn't sure what to do. He had to make a decision quickly. Desmond had lowered his gun but he wasn't fooled by his frank smile and calm demeanor. Desmond was very skilled, he could see that. Bourne considered shooting Desmond. He was about to pull the trigger when a massive explosion hit the outside of the room. Someone was firing RPGs at them. Bits of cement and debris flew inside. Desmond turned around with extreme grace and speed.

"Templars!" he roared.

Bourne had no idea what that meant but he didn't have time to ask. He glanced at Desmond. A temporary alliance formed between the two men as the threat of death loomed at both of them. They tossed the rifles aside and ran towards the window. Desmond jumped. Bourne paused for a moment, looked back and took a leap of faith.


	2. Assassin and Assassins

**Flight**

* * *

Desmond and Bourne made their way to the hideout through narrow alleys and streets. Desmond wasn't comfortable bringing a stranger to an Assassin cell but he knew the streets would be crawling with Templars and policemen. In any case, Bourne was unarmed and Desmond still had his USP 45 tucked inside. Rebecca opened the door with a grim smile after Desmond knocked the password in Morse code.

Shaun was looking at Desmond with an accusatory stare.

"I didn't know we were having guests Desmond" he called out sharply.

Desmond usually ignored Shaun's quips but this one had to be addressed. Bourne was puzzled as much as Shaun and Rebecca.

"Guys, this is Jason Bourne. Bourne, this is Rebecca and that's Shaun. We were sifting through the files Abstergo when we found an audio log about you. An Abstergo agent identified you. Luckily, Rebecca managed to erase the files from the Abstergo database. I think it's safe to say that your identity is safe for now."

Bourne looked unconvinced. He questioned.

"Who are you people?"

Desmond chuckled.

"It's a long story Bourne. All you need to keep in mind right now is that the Templars are looking for you. And we hate the Templars. We are your best bet of getting out of here alive."

Bourne replied swiftly.

"Listen. I don't know who you people are or what you want, but I am more than capable of making it out on my own. I've been on the run for a while now. So unless you tell me everything I'm leaving right now."

Desmond shook his head in frustration. Bourne was more than capable of remaining out of the CIA's surveillance. But he was in no way aware of Abstergo and their extensive reach. Desmond wouldn't be able to convince Bourne. He knew what needed to be done. He nodded to Rebecca and sat down.

Rebecca nodded back and looked over at Bourne. She tapped something on her computer. She smirked and said to Bourne,

"Your name is David Webb. You were an assassin for a CIA sanctioned Black Operations programmed called "Treadstone". You served Treadstone from Paris in a luxurious apartment that you used as a Sleeper Cell. You have committed several assassinations on behalf of Treadstone. Your service came to an end when you attempted the Assassination of a politician called Wombosi. Treadstone tried to have you killed when Wombosi's Assassination failed. You've been on the run ever since. You briefly had a romantic interest who I will not dwell into to respect your privacy. You are a Priority level 8 target of the NSA. You have been hunted by American and Russian Intelligence agencies for quite a while now. There a total of 4 video footages that identify you in 3 different countries. Your name has been entered into the ECHELON grid. Anytime your name is spoken in a telecommunication line, it is picked up by the CIA. So far, your name has popped up twice. You are highly trained in Ninjitsu, Krav Maga and Hapkido. You have a military history that has been erased by the CIA and you are currently a high value target for Abstergo Industries."

Bourne went unnaturally quiet. There was an awkward silence for a full minute. Finally Bourne spoke.

"So who are these Templars?"

It was Shaun who spoke this time.

"Look Bourne! We are being hunted by an organization more powerful than the United States Intelligence. They are crawling through the cities at this very moment block-by-block. They use cell phone signals as surveillance. They will find us in a matter of hours. So we need to get going. I'll personally answer all of your questions when we are safe. So please, if you don't mind, help us load our equipment into a van we've parked downstairs."

Bourne looked rattled enough with Rebecca's demo. He didn't need to be told twice. In 15 minutes, the van was loaded. Desmond gestured Bourne to join him in the back of the van.

Shaun and Rebecca sat in front. Shaun drove the van while Rebecca guided Shaun through the multiple checkpoints that were being setup throughout the city. Armed men were asking for passports and checking all vehicles. Desmond knew that the situation could get worse. They had to be ready.

He searched around for a while and pulled up an old guitar case. Inside were various powerful handguns and SMGs. He nodded to Bourne. Bourne carefully picked up a Beretta 92fs and 2 magazines. He put the gun inside his coat pocket.

"This'll do for now."

Desmond nodded and picked up two Glock 19 handguns. He passed them over to Shaun and Rebecca, muttering "Just in case".

Desmond himself picked a Colt 1911 and stowed it inside his belt, out of sight.

Shaun was driving in a brisk pace, regularly cutting red lights and making illegal turns. Rebecca was listening to her headphones; she had hacked into the police radio frequency.

"Shit!" She called out loudly.

"What's wrong?" Desmond asked.

"I just heard a patrol unit ask for backup. He said Interpol agents are looking for two terrorists who blew up a hotel. I'm betting 'Interpol' are the Templars. They think that the 'terrorists' are being transported in a getaway vehicle. The Templars probably pieced together that we might be involved with Bourne. They've put out an alert on all vehicles, especially vans!"

Bourne spoke out this time.

"That's quite alright. There are only two ways out of this highway, at least officially. They'll be guarding those points. Shaun, take a right on the next intersection and cut into the docks. There's an old railway system that was abandoned right beneath the docks."

Bourne guided Shaun into the railway system. It was unfinished and empty, except for a few homeless people.

"We can take this tunnel. In a mile or two it evens out to a dusty off road track. We can take it through the track and onto a highway."

Shaun started the engine and was about to step on the gas when gunfire exploded around the van. Everyone ducked beneath their seats and Shaun blindly pressed the accelerator. The van picked up its pace and entered the tunnel. The assassins could hear the sound of a vehicle pursuing them. Luckily the tunnel wasn't large enough for two vehicles to pass side by side. Desmond emptied a metal drawer of its content and opened the back of a van. He then tossed the drawer towards the pursuing vehicle. The drawer shattered the windshield and the vehicle swerved, scraping its body on the narrow tunnel. Desmond's plan had worked. The vehicle slowed down to a stop. Shaun accelerated the van and soon enough they were outside the tunnel.

"Keep going Shaun, it won't be long before backup arrives and they'll be pursuing us again." Rebecca said.

Desmond shook his head and called out.

"No, you guys aren't safe here. See that house, stop the van there. Bourne and I will prepare an ambush. You two get to the road and find a place to lay low."

Bourne nodded in agreement.

In a couple of minutes, Shaun and Rebecca had backed up the data into the Initiates server and destroyed the papers and documents inside the van. They proceeded towards the road cautiously.

"The men that are following us, these Templars, they will smell a trap the second they see the van is parked." Bourne said to Desmond.

"I know. But if we don't stop them now, they'll call for reinforcements and simply overwhelm us wherever we go." Desmond replied.

The sounds of several vehicles could be heard near the tunnel.

Desmond and Bourne cocked their weapons and ran inside the house.

"Here we go!" Bourne replied as the vehicles stopped outside the house and several men climbed outside, powerful rifles in their hands.

The two men took deep breaths and popping out of their covers, fired.


	3. Flight

Flight

The sound of gunshots could be heard across the beach. Several Templar gunmen were dead or wounded. They were firing inside the house to no avail. The two Assassins inside the house were like ghosts, they vanished behind covers and popped up at the most unexpected places. Even with their rifles, the Templars were finding it hard to find their marks.

The firefight was still ongoing until the Commanding Officer of the strike team called for his men to cease-fire. The remaining Templars moved to the back of their vans and huddled behind cover. The CO said to them,

"These men wont give up. They've got multiple hiding points and we are short of bodies to cover all points. We have rifles, they have handguns. We're gonna get inside the house and flush them out."

The CO quickly counted his men. Just 12 remaining. He split them in teams of four. Team 1 would infiltrate through the door, which was hanging on it's hinges. Team 2 would surround the house from 4 points. Team 3 would head father into the beach and cover the bare windows from which the assassins could fire back.

Team 2 and Team 3 headed to their designated points and took positions as Team 1 walked up the stairs. The first man shoved the hanging door and it fell apart. The four men rushed inside the house. Desmond jumped from the first floor as the men entered, rifles trained high. The men fired after Desmond, a mere blur as he landed on the floor and rolled over, taking cover behind a thick wooden beam. Bourne took opportunity of this distraction and flanked the 3 men closest to him. In a state of panic, the remaining Templar fumbled. Two shots brought him to a swift death.

When there was no reply from Team 1, the other teams contemplated their next move. Their discussion were cut short when the CO got a call. A high ranking Templar had ordered them to fall back. Amused and concerned, Desmond and Bourne watched as the remaining Templars retreated.

"We need to find Shaun and Rebecca." Bourne said quietly.

"I know where they went." Desmond replied.

They were on their way to a safe house within the hour. But they were far from safe.

* * *

Hi there! Sorry for this dreadfully slow and short update. I was incredibly busy with some stuff. Anyways I promise the next chapter will be long and more meaningful. Reviews please, incase their are any shortcomings.


End file.
